New Trails!
by False Euphoria1
Summary: Rated for some swearing... New Trainer ficcie that takes place a few years after G/s! And yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'D LOVE YOU FOREVA!
1. Flopping onto the New Trail!

Disclaimer-For those of you who DON'T know, I do NOT own anything. No, I don't even own myself. I'm sold to the devil for thirty-three dollars and thirty-three cents; so if you feel the urge to sue me, think again, the devil has all my money. Unless you want a penny?  
  
And now on with tha story! Only here's tha tiny little thing. Kayos, tha story starts off in Celadon city. And ya know, I'm havin it as it is an ancient city with ancient unique customs and all, 'cause it's like the biggest one an all. Or at least one of the biggest ones. And yes, ma grammar will improve in tha story, I just find it amusing beyond belief to type with Ma, tha, and other such fun fun words. Though, on the record, I do NOT talk like that in real life. And this is not a author adding his/herself into tha story, nope nope, tisn' me, just is a cute little story that is LEEKING out of my head onto the keyboard, so please, blame the maid for not cleaning it up before it could torture ya'll into reading this. Now here's where the real story start. Riiiiight.. NOW! Or now! NOW! Teehee. Sorry for putting you through all that.  
  
~Neon Orange~= Wade's thoughts. %Neon Aqua%= Brian's thoughts. [Neon Peach]=Pokemon Translations.  
  
  
  
Just like every other city in the world, Celadon has it's own unique culture, one that's evolved and developed for a long time, ever since the end of the last ice age. But on this dreary November morning people wonder if the ice age is even over because a massive blizzard is blowing harshly at the peaceful city, the majority of the citizens avoiding the streets, staying all warm and nestled in their homes. But sadly not all are sitting warm by the fireplace, the workers at the Pokemon Lab are in a busy rush, getting pokemon starter kits, making sure the pokemon are all healthy, all as preparations for the new trainers coming any minute to pick up their pokemon.  
  
Four small areas are set off, each area, except the one under the golden yellow glow have three small pokemon in the areas, most of them curled up, still sleeping because of the early hours. The traditional pokemon starters in secluded areas to prevent fights between the opposing sides of Fire, Water, and Grass pokemon, and one small little area for an electric Pikachu is set aside. The doors swing open, snow and cold air rush in, waking up all the young pokemon quickly, none of them particularly enjoying the frigidness of the outdoors. Ten teenagers walk in, five girls and five boys walk in, all of them shaking even though they're wearing thick winter jackets of assorted colors, their lips blue because of the cruel weather. They line up quickly in a straight horizontal line, their eyes shifting over each and every pokemon, trying to re-solidify which pokemon they want, and wishing to whatever they believe in that they get the pokemon of their dreams.  
  
"Welcome to the lab. I'm glad you all came here despite the weather. Well today's the day you get your pokemon. We will choose who gets to choose their pokemon first through random numbers." A voice echoes from their side. All of the ten teens quickly turn around to see Professor Peach standing on a small peach box. "Ah. Now I have your attention. Now if you look down at your feet you should see a number at your feet. When that number is called you will be allowed to go foreword and choose your pokemon. But be careful about which one you choose, you do not get a second chance, there is no resetting the events that take place in the next few minutes, and they will control how your career as a pokemon trainer goes on. Choose wisely." His face getting redder and redder as he yells over a silent crowd, looking more like a tomato then the fruit he's named after. All of the teens look down, numbers appearing at their feet from lights set above them. "Number 7!" A young girl wearing a light pink jacket walks towards the small areas of the pokemon.  
  
"Oooh! How cute! I'm gonna be just like Ash Ketchum!" She squeals loudly, reaching for and grabbing the yellow pokemon in a blur, the said pokemon looking rather traumatized at the high-pitched voice of his new mistress. "I'm gonna name you.. Buttercup." If a creature could scream "KILL ME NOW" without making a noise, this one could, would and was in the process of doing so, the idea of being called Buttercup obviously sickening to the pokemon.  
  
"Err.. Right. Number 2!"  
  
A short slightly chubby guy wearing a dark blue jacket walks to the areas, obviously he had his heart set on getting the Pikachu, because he stands there for a minute before reaching out, and grabbing a Charmander, in a more slow paced, and calm manner then the girl before him. The baby lizard seems calm with the large teen, mostly for image sake, he's a lizard, NOT a teddy bear. If the obese teen doesn't learn the difference soon enough, he'll get a few burns. "I guess I'll have a Charmander then." The voice is deep, and almost bellowing, the word 'guess' making the Charmander have to clench its teeth to withhold the urge to burn the young man. And so the pokemon are chosen quickly, and in less then fifteen minutes only four remain without a pokemon.  
  
"Number 3!" A tall silvery blonde wearing a black leather jacket walks to the cages, watching the pokemon deciding on which one to choose, one fire and grass remain, the more common water pokemon still having two in their ranks.  
  
He stands there, his sapphire blue eyes glittering with doubt of which pokemon to choose; A Vulpix, Oddish, Poliwag and a Horsea remain. He quickly decides, and reaches for and carefully puts a collar on the Vulpix and walks back to the group, one of the only two trainers to not grab a strange pokemon before being properly introduced.  
  
"Number 9!"  
  
With that bellow, a short quiet gothic girl walks towards the group, her trench coat flowing in the air behind her, she nods at the Oddish, and walks back, the Oddish hopping after her, careful to not get squished under her large black combat boots.  
  
"Number 6!"  
  
The only jock in the crowd walks towards the group, "Poliwag, let's go!" He walks back, quickly anticipating leaving these freaks, and losing his so called partner quickly.  
  
"And lastly! Number 1!"  
  
A beautiful cheerleader type girl wakes up out of her trance, shaking her head lightly her long blonde hair bouncing around in a perky fashion. She walks over to the last remaining pokemon, perk and energy in her step. She grins at the small blue Horsea, "I guess that means we're partners, don't you agree?" she says, her voice leaking with energy and happiness. She bends over, picking up the Horsea, mostly because of the pokemon's inability to walk on solid ground.  
  
"After you're put into groups, you may go!" Professor Peach proclaims in a loud bossy voice. "One and nine! You will go together! Three and six! Four." and after that, the male blonde quickly stops paying attention to the old man on the box. Quickly looking over at the arrogant looking sandy blonde across from him, frowning expecting bad times will soon come. ((A/n Yes, we're finally going to creep out of the third person creepy cold uncaring and impersonal point of view. We'll mostly watch the Blonde guy now.))".You can now go off in your partners!" With a sigh, the silvery blonde quickly walks over to his arrogant partner, not letting appearances get the better of him. %The guy might be nice, right? %  
  
"Hi! My name is Brian, I guess we'll be traveling together then?" The newly announced to be Brian says in an optimistic tone of voice, standing a few inches over the jock.  
  
"If you're lucky. and only if you can keep up with me. I'm Wade, you'd do well to not forget it." The shorter blonde says, looking at the Professor's Aide for a moment, grabbing the Pokemon kit (which contains 6 pokeballs, a mini computer and a potion) the black haired man in a lab coat with thick glasses was handing to him. Brian quickly does the same, with a quiet murmur of "Thanks."  
  
Brian gets down on his knees, putting the kit on the ground, flicking the latch and opening it quickly. Pulling out one of the six pokeballs, looking over at his cinnamon red Vulpix and giving it a small grin "I guess I should name you, shouldn't I? Since you seem to be a guy, I guess I'll name you Blaze. If that's all right?" The fire-pokemon nods tiredly, the curls on his head bouncing lightly as it yawns widely. "Kay, in you go." He quickly opens up the Pokeball pointing it at the Vulpix, and watches it get consumed into a red energy and held in the ball. Brian stands up, watching Wade repeat the same process only without the tender appearance, more in a military sort of style. "What do we do now? The pokemon and the gyms in the area are a bit. really advanced for us at this point. Do we have to break onto a train and like, hide underneath pillows while we get a ride to Johto?"  
  
Wade looks blankly at Brian, blinking trying to absorb the mass stupidity that just flooded out of his mouth. "They provide us a flight. Didn't you read ANYTHING before now?"  
  
"Yes. I read a book on how to kill people while they're sleeping. Using nothing more then a toothpick and a fork." And with that mighty comment, everyone within hearing range all give Brian the same blank look, all of them pitying Wade.  
  
"How. Nice? Let's just go already." ~The faster we go, the faster I can get away from you.~  
  
".I think it'd be a lot better if you lead. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Duh." Wade turns around and walks off, most of the group following in a stream of colorful coats, the girl in the pink bragging about her new Pikachu to Wade, obviously annoying him to no end.  
  
On the other end of the group, Brian and the short gothic girl are walking within a few feet of each other, the violet haired gothic girl muttering to herself about plans on making her hair match Oddish's. "Hmm. I wonder how much gel it'd take."  
  
"You can't be serious. Are you.? Bright. Tall. Green. Hair?" Brian wonders partly in shock, Humor, and absolute terror. The gothic girl with the pale milky white skin turns and looks at Brian with a glare that out does the frigid blizzard around them.  
  
"And why do YOU care? How does MY hair matter to YOU? Hell! You don't even know my fucking name!"  
  
".I was just wondering. Because it'll take a lot of work. And a hell of a lot more time to do every morning. Plus, it isn't my fault you haven't told me your name yet... My name is Brian by the way."  
  
"Rose. But the hair'd be succulent, so it would be worth it." Rose says, managing to pull off little to no emotion in the statement.  
  
".Okay then." He imagines the pale five foot five girl with long green hair standing up, and nearly bursts out laughing. "Shouldn't you be with you're partner.?"  
  
"Oh? You mean the blonde giggly bimbo who obviously has more chance as a cheerleader then a pokemon trainer?"  
  
".I guess? I don't really know who your partner is?"  
  
"Well that'd be her, and I'd rather spend as little time with her as possible. She's too.perky." Rose shudders at the final word, almost as if it were a curse. ((A/n Oh, but isn't it?))  
  
"She seems pretty nice though?" Brian says quietly, unsure of what to say, and not quite happy about saying anything bad about someone he doesn't know. "I think that's our bus up there. Let's hurry. My ass is freezing!" They both hurry towards the bus, being the last two on it, finding their seats and sitting down next to their own partners (Much to their dismay.). And with their presence, the bus takes off driving slowly through the blizzard, the bus completely silent save the squealing of the girl in the pink jacket that people are becoming used to, or so it'd appear until. the sound of a slap echoes throughout the silent bus.  
  
"Stop screeching in my ear! We know you have the Pikachu. We get the idea that you think you're going to be a pokemaster. Now, just shut UP!!!" Says the tragically paired partner of the one in the pink. ((A/n Meep. Need a thesaurus...)) and from that point on, the bus was a lot quieter; a few people falling asleep as the bus slowly trudges through to the airport.  
  
The rest of the time spent on the bus, and the formalities in the airport rush by with nothing major to say, and soon they find themselves on a massive airplane, headed towards Johto, and NewBark Town. Brian sighs in a fit of boredom. displeased with the "No unleashed Pokemon on the flight" rule on the plane, desperate to find something to pay attention to besides the horribly boring in flight movie about. something with a lot of ketchup. Or at least that looks like ketchup. You can never tell nowadays between bad movie blood and ketchup.  
  
In order to prevent from dying of a massive boredom attack, and taking the whole plane with him in a fit involving crayon, markers and paint, he decides to sleep, leaning back against the cushions of the seat, sighing and closing his eyes, letting the sandman molest him into a deep slumber.  
  
Only to be burst out of his peaceful slumber within an hour of catching it by someone poking his side harshly, his thick coat that's wrapped around him like a blanket blocking out most of the prodding induced alienated feeling. "Wake up! We're almost there." Wade's voice pierces any hopes of regaining slumber and he sits up with a sigh, adjusting his seat and puts back on his seatbelt.  
  
".Thanks." Brian manages to yawn out, while quickly checking his appearance over in the reflective metallic seat in front of him, making sure he didn't do anything embarrassing in his sleep, like drool. ((A/n NO we're not talking wet dreams here people! He'd notice that instantly, ne?)) Thankfully, his appearance remains pale and flawless with no drool indications on it. He nearly crashes into the seat as the plane lands roughly onto the icy ground quickly leaning back into his chair to avoid the need of plastic surgery for his nose. "Was the in-flight movie any good?" out of the blue, and out of his logical mind Brian asks Wade, bored of the silence.  
  
"It was a cheap horror movie with tones of blood, guts and gore. Of course it was good." Wade says tonelessly.  
  
"Oh. So that's what the ketchup was!"  
  
".Your stupidity amazes me."  
  
"Everyone always said I was amazing." Brian says with a grin, happy to play around as a stupid little blonde.  
  
"The plane has stopped, let's hurry up and start exploring. I want to battle."  
  
"Fine fine." Brian sighs standing up, and picking up his large navy blue backpack, walking towards the exit, his size intimidating people to give him room. There are advantages to being six foot three. until he hits his head on an overhead compartment, muttering about the hardships of the tall.  
  
They quickly walk out of the airplane and airport, the original group of ten grouping together into their smaller groups, all deciding on what to do, and when to leave. The sky is clear and the ground is covered in freshly fallen snow, and the sun is burning brightly, a massive digital clock above the airport flashes the time to be 11:43am, obviously the early departure gave them the better part of the day to either travel, or decide what to do.  
  
"NEW TRAINERS FROM CELADON! PLEASE COME OVER HERE!!!" A loud voice carries over each and every group, all of them sighing and making their way to the voice, which turns out to be yet another old man on a box.  
  
"Where do all these old people get their boxes?" Brian asks, honestly wondering why EVERY old man they've seen this morning all have had a box to stand on.  
  
"Celadonian Trainers! Professor Peach called in and told me to give four groups of you rivals! So I've already assigned each group a number, and I will be rolling dice to see who your rivals will be. The first group that lands on six, or the last group chosen will be free of the whole entire rivalry thing. So here we go. Three and Four!" He calls out, pointing to Wade and I with his left hand, and Rose and Perky blonde with his right, making the four of us quickly ignore him and walk off, now knowing the face of the enemy.  
  
"HIIIIIII!!!!!!!" The obscenely perky voice cuts through the crowd as the unnamed perk runs up quickly to us, grabbing both of our hands and shaking them at once. "My name is Angel! Since we're going to be rivals I thought it'd be nice if I said "Hi!" and good luck! Well. Rose and I have to go shopping for some pokemon status nullifiers! So bye!!!" The five foot seven blonde grabs the violet haired girl's hand and drags her towards the newly built pokemart, Rose's heavy combat boots sounding dangerous on the pavement.  
  
".Uhh Hi? My name's Brian. Nice to see you listened for our names." Brian muttered more to himself, knowing it's too late for the blonde to hear.  
  
"Come on let's go! We should go to Cherrygrove today, or at least be close to it tonight. Plus, I want to battle wild pokemon and try to catch them!" Wade announces in a proud powerful voice.  
  
"You have some built up anger that you like releasing through violent means, don't you?"  
  
"Do you want to help me with that? You'd make an excellent beating toy!"  
  
".For a few hundred dollars a punch? Sure."  
  
".Let's go! Quit stalling!" With that, Wade marches off, Brian having to dance through a crowd of people in order to keep up. Wade keeps walking pompously, walking west towards the edge of the town, people on the streets generally avoiding him because of his obvious proud attitude.  
  
"This is such a small quaint little town. How could anyone live here? No obscenely large malls? No pokemon gym? No restaurants? God the people here must be bored to hell!"  
  
"They spend their time staring at pokemon, they find their perks."  
  
"That sounds wrong on so many levels." They quickly near the edge of the small town, small houses becoming spaced far apart as they get closer to the wilderness, Brian having a bit easier time walking in the deep thick snow then Wade because of his long legs, one more perk of being a blonde six three, most blondes have wonderfully long legs. As they finally break free of the small town, they hear the chirps of Pidgey's, the squeals of Sentret, and the occasional high-pitched squeal from a Rattata. Brian looks around in awe at the beautiful scenery, absorbed and trudging behind Wade, getting the hint that the shorter blonde likes being in charge.  
  
"We should keep heading this way for a." Wade's comment is quickly cut off as a Sentret falls out of it's hiding spot, landing right in front of us, standing up quickly on it's tail and quickly screeching for help from it's Sentret friends. "Sentret?"  
  
The Sentret stands on its tail; it's usual colors faded and white, obviously for winter. The usual O marking on its chest the only brown on it, the tail rimmed with black, instead of the usual dark brown, and white looking rather beautiful. And with more screeches more Sentret seemingly appears out of the snow, quickly building up to a small army of four white masses.  
  
"Uhh. Kay? Should we battle them, or run like hell?" Brian asks uncertainly, moving up beside Wade.  
  
"Let's battle them. It'd be great experience! Go Poliwag!" With a crimson blast of red light, the dark blue tadpole pokemon stands on the snow, using it's long tail as a snowshoe.  
  
"All right? Go Blaze!" With that, the cinnamon red pokemon appears beside Poliwag, standing out against the pale surroundings. "Use ember!" Fire lights up in the Vulpix's mouth, launching out quickly at one of the Sentret hitting it on the brown circle on its chest.  
  
"Poliwag! Bubble!" The blue pokemon releases water bubbles into the air, the bubbles quickly hardening freezing over, falling down like Christmas ornaments, falling down and hitting the four Sentret on their heads, making them fall to the ground stunned.  
  
".Since when did Poliwag become Little Bunny Foofoo and bop things over the head. with ice balls?" Brian wondered, remembering the innocent nursery rhythm. %Little bunny foofoo went hopping through the forest, scooping up the field mice and BOPPING them on the head! %. After finishing that amusing thought with newly found mental images, he pulls out a pokeball and throws it at one of the white Sentret. Noticing last minute that Wade has already done the same thing just a second ahead of him, and he crosses my fingers, hoping that he catches the Sentret. It'd come in handy in the future. Plus, the pokemon is whiter and fluffier now then it is in summer, so if it bites him, he can skin it and have a new fur coat.  
  
Noticing that their two other partners have mysteriously disappeared, the remaining two Sentret quickly bounce up and scurry away quickly, obviously frightened. Wade walks over to where the Sentret once were laying, picking up both pokeballs, and tossing one over to Brian. "Are you going to name it?"  
  
"Yes." Brian quickly pulls out the kit the black haired man gave him at the lab, pulling out the small computer which starts telling him his new pokemon's level, sex and stats. "Uhh. He's a guy. So I guess I'll call him. Bandit?" He quickly types in the name, registering the pokemon with that name.  
  
"Okay let's call back our pokemon and get going. We want to get a good distance done today, plus, if we go fast enough we can avoid confronting our 'Rivals'."  
  
"You sound a bit sarcastic. Care to explain why you discredit their ability to be rivals?"  
  
"One of them is a ditz who knows more about big city shopping then pokemon, and the other is a short, probably pessimistic, gothic freak who probably will scare off any pokemon they try to catch."  
  
"Ouch! If they were here I'm sure they'd try to kill us." Brian said, laughing, while still thinking that comment was a bit harsh.  
  
"Like totally? Well at least we're not a jock who is probably too dumb to use a pokeball without smashing it open, and a male valley girl reject!" A familiar perky voice echoes through the field, causing both Brian and Wade to quickly look around before spotting Angel and Rose, both of them matching their new pokemon's hairstyles. Angel wearing Horsea's fins on her earmuffs while Rose is wearing what appear to be Oddish's leaves on a black headband. "And as your official rivals we challenge you! So there! We'll win and make you all go whimpering back to Newbark town!"  
  
"Fine. We accept your challenge, but as the challenged, we get to choose who battles whom. And guess what? I choose to battle Rose!" Brian declares, quickly pulling out his potion from the pokekit and using it on his newly gained Sentret, thinking that the two girls have something up their sleeves.  
  
"What? That's not fair! We should pick who fights who!" Angel shrieks, now noticing the hole in her plan. "Fine! We withdraw our challenge and demand you challenge us!"  
  
"Sorry, can't do that. Brian's right, we choose, and you can't withdraw from the battle! It's in the rulebook!" Wade says, pride and arrogance leaking into his voice.  
  
"Meanies!" Take a wild guess.  
  
"The first match will be between Brian and Rose! Rose, Brian, on the count of three, throw out your first pokemon. Good luck Brian!" Wade says, sounding like an official coach, obviously watching too many trainer battles in his childhood.  
  
"Go Bandit!" "Go Pidgey!"  
  
Both pokemon appear in a crimson blur, the Pidgey looking the same as it does in summer while the Sentret is still in its unusual winter fur. Both of them eyeing each other up, both trainers quickly pulling out their mini- computers, analyzing the other pokemon's stats, only to find out they're both level four. The only difference is the Pidgey is a female, and a flying type as well. Surprise surprise.  
  
"Sentret use your tackle, please!" "Pidgey Tackle the damned thing!" Rose shouts at the same time, determined to win this battle so her Oddish might stand a chance.  
  
The Pidgey pushing off of the ground going into the air, flapping it's wings hard to gain leverage, the space between it and the Sentret rapidly dwindling down as it slowly gains lift and altitude. The white Sentret leaps into the air, pushing off a second time with it's tail, bouncing up higher then the original jump would have let it, crashing into the Pidgey with as much force as it could, continuing to go straight up into the air as the Pidgey falls down painlessly landing into the frigid snow. The Pidgey struggles to get up, the snow making it difficult to regain standing for the armless bird.  
  
Bandit takes this moment of weakness to his advantage, leaping up onto a snow-covered log, bouncing up higher and higher onto an out sticking thick branch. Snow slowly floats down as the Sentret stands on the branch, and then the particularly demonic Sentret leaps off the branch, planning on hitting the Pidgey while it's down. The Pidgey barely avoids the attack, the Sentret crashing through the snow painlessly and pointlessly, until it's a full three feet under the snow. The Pidgey takes this advantage to fly up into the air, the squirrel pokemon using its tail to push itself up and out of the hole it made for itself. And right as he stands out of the hole, the Pidgey tackles down at the squirrel, crashing into it knocking it back into the snow. The Sentret rolls onto it's stomach, and quickly jumps up and back into the snow, hiding among the thick fluffy frigid white flakes waiting for the Pidgey to fly over head of it close enough to tackle it. The Pidgey flaps and remains still in mid-air, blinded by an ocean of white and unable to see its target. Both pokemon linger, waiting for the other to make a foolish move, the Pidgey slowly getting lower and lower as it slowly becomes physically tired. And that's when the Sentret makes its move, leaping out of the ground at the Pidgey.  
  
Not only did the Pidgey expect this, it planned for it, quickly turning to the left diving down and crashing into Bandit before it can re-enter the snow. Both pokemon temporarily fall, but Pidgey quickly regains its stability in the air, soaring up high once again. The Sentret lands on the snow, tired, panting and bruised, it's health low, and easy pickings for the mean spiteful Pidgey of doom.  
  
"Bandit, Return!" Brian yells, recalling his pokemon depressed that the new pokemon didn't win, but still pretty entertained at how well the battle was fought. "You tried your best, that's all that matters. Now to finish off the damned bird. Go Blaze!" The Vulpix appears where the Sentret was last seen, standing out like a bloodstain in the snow. "Keep an eye on that Pidgey. And use ember!" Blaze just sits on the snow, it's six tails surrounding it like a cape, watching the Pidgey fly around in the air, watching it go higher and higher, waiting for it to start diving. As if on cue, the tiny bird pokemon dives down at Blaze, it's speed picking up quickly, it's wings folded in so it looks more like a rocket or a spear then the plump bird. And all too easily Blaze just walks out of the way, last second before the Pidgey crashes into the snow with a big white fluffy explosion. And the Vulpix walks back to where the pokemon lays trapped in the snow, looking down on it with an obvious smirk, before opening it's mouth and shooting out fireballs at the trapped pokemon. The icy prison around the bird quickly melts under the heat of the attack. And another shot of ember is released hurtling through the air at the helpless bird hitting it deeper into the snow, and causing it great pain. Hearing a weakened whimper of "Pidjee" from the bird, the fox pokemon walks away with its chin held high, the Pidgey too tired and hurt to be considered a threat.  
  
"Pidgey Return. You did great, now go Oddish. Good luck!!!" And out bursts the grass type Oddish at Rose's feet, standing out like a blueberry with long green leaves. Rose bends over, whispering something inaudible to all but the two her pokemon, patting weed pokemon on its leafy head and standing back up. The Oddish marches towards Vulpix, with small little black combat boots on its feet, obviously a recent buy as it shines brightly in the sun.  
  
"Is it marching to the end? Whatever. A battle's a battle, no matter how easily won it is!" Brian mutters to himself, before continuing to say, "Blaze! Use Ember! Let's win this fight!"  
  
"You know what to do Oddish!"  
  
Both pokemon are within three feet of each other, both of them with smug looks on their faces, obviously both planning on winning. Blaze's mouth drops and fire shots are launched into the air all aimed at the leafy pokemon. Barely blinking, the pokemon kicks up snow with it's feet, and hurls snowballs with it's leaves, not only killing the fire, but making wet water hit the fire friendly pokemon. "Vulll!" the fox screeches as it recoils away from Oddish, moving far away, as the Oddish launches more rounds of snowballs at the many tailed pokemon. Vulpix quickly bounces away from the snow, launching another fire attack, and making sure to not stay still long enough to be assaulted by the snow. The battle is fought hit per hit equaling out each other, the obvious winner not so obvious. Vulpix bounces up onto the same log that Bandit bounced up on earlier, shooting Ember attack after Ember attack at the Oddish, hitting the snow under the pokemon, making the seedling fall down and be planted and trapped into the snow. The vindictive Vulpix leaps off the branch, landing gracefully on the snow, walking over to the Oddish's hole in the snow, and hitting it on the head six times with it's tails pointlessly before dropping it's jaw and shooting fire at the pokemon, the grass pokemon squealing in pain.  
  
"Oddish! Return! You did better then anyone thought possible. You should be proud of yourself!" Rose said, talking sweetly to her poisonous seed. "Okay Brian. You've won, congratulations, here's your money, and don't think you'll get away so easily next time. Don't forget how close this was!" She tosses a small violet sack with some money in it, which Brian quickly catches and pours into his own royal blue money sack.  
  
"You did great. I thought the Oddish would be an easy beat, but you added a twist to it. Way to go! To you AND your pokemon. I doubt Oddish would have thought up the plan without you, and you would still be in Celadon without your pokemon. But now Wade and Angel gotta battle. I think there's a water shrine around here." Brian says, his voice sounding sure.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? The maps never shown anything watery around this area!" Wade states, with his pompous arrogant attitude.  
  
"Generally, there are no rivers, ponds or swamps on the maps. But there are rivers, ponds and other assorted water masses in reality. Most of them are man made though, usually places for aquatic pokemon battles to take place. Ever since the bloody pokemon television show Misty created a huge swarm of popularity for water pokemon such as Goldeen, Staryu and Horsea. And there is a pond within like. Half an hour from here."  
  
"Whatever you say. Just lead the way." Wade demands his voice drenched with curiosity, and doubt.  
  
"As always, us blonde gotta do everything. Life isn't."  
  
"Shut up and keep walking"  
  
"Whatever." With that, Brian quickly leads the quartet across the field. Slowly a large fence comes into view, assorted water pokemon on the posts. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the New Bark via Cherrygrove Water Shrine. Created by hippies for you." Brian announces, a smirk on his face. The group walks through the gates their jaws dropping as they see the small pond flooded with water pokemon, all of them wild, however by law protected from collection.  
  
"Holy shit. there is. a lot of water pokemon." Wade stutters in awe, his eyes dancing over all the pokemon.  
  
"Before you get any fish filled ideas, all of these pokemon are protected by law. They keep this pond filled, and are actually tame. Sort of. They move out of the pond on command, my father showed me how to do it, and gave me everything needed. So yeah, this'll be the battleground for Horsea and Poliwag." Brian explains, making a mental note to thank his father for teaching him about the lesser-known facts of the area. He steps towards walking to the edge of the pond reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pouch of food. "Kay, you all know the drill, I give you these fish friendly feeding packs, and you get out of the pond for a bit and let these trainers battle." With that, he tosses the small aqua pouch over to the larges Poliwrath in the pond, watching all the pokemon quickly evacuate the water.  
  
Quickly Wade and Angel move to opposite sides of the pond, pulling out and throwing their pokeballs, releasing both of their starting pokemon into the misty water. The two water pokemon quickly disappearing underneath the surface of the water, fading in perfectly because of their blue bodies. The Horsea shoots out high-pressure bubbles at the tadpole pokemon; the sub- aquatic pokemon's attacks almost useless on Poliwag, who quickly launches his own volley of bubbles, the water becoming a minefield full of dangerous bubbles. The two pokemon are forced to float still in the water, surrounded by their bubbles and resort to blowing more bubbles and evil glares at their rival. The bubbles quickly grow larger as they merge with other bubbles, slowly becoming one large bubble floating in-between the two. The frigid, blue-green water masks the bubble, it floating there invisibly as each pokemon send out more bubbles, unaware they're feeding the quickly growing bubble, making it come closer and closer to both of them. It's obvious what's happening above the surface, Wade and Angel watching helplessly seeing the massive bubble grow dangerously large.  
  
Too large, with one final launch of the Bubble attack from the two blue pokemon, the bubble finally gives way and pops, releasing enough air pressure that both pokemon are sent sailing out of the water hitting the wall with a solid thud, the snow falling off the fence onto the dazed pokemon, both of them now heavily bruised and unable to battle. The once quiet pond looks furious, waves splashing about dangerously looking very similar to the sea during a storm.  
  
"I guess that battle was a tie." Brian whispers, standing still watching the battle in awe.  
  
"Go Sentret!"  
  
"Go Rattata!" The two rodent like pokemon glare daggers at each other, a savage intent to cause harm dancing in their eyes, but the massive height difference making the Rattata look up at it's most cursed squirrel like opponent. Both pokemon circle the pond after each other, not only looking humorous at two small little creatures trying to beat the other's brains in, but the fact that they are both running at the same pace, in the same direction trying to get to the other. Until Sentret broke the cycle, leaping into the frigid frosty waters and quickly swimming across, it's fur keeping it warm in the below zero water.  
  
Now, both rodent pokemon are face to face, hissing their names out dangerously, leaping at the other quickly trying to tackle their opponent down and cause more damage to their enemy. The Rattata jumps up over the Sentret and out of the way of the attack, having to rely on speed and agility more then strength as it is the smaller of the two. Rattata leaps and slams into the Sentret's back, tackling it and knocking it down to the ground, sitting pompously on its back jumping up and down it every so often for good measure. The Sentret struggles to get up, trying to push off the ground with the smaller rat on it's back, but realizing it is unable to do so, quickly swings its tail around sending the rat pokemon flying into the water. The rat quickly doggie paddles out of the water, shivering and stiff from the water, it's fur thinner then the Sentret's and useless for staying warm in water. The Sentret takes its unfair advantage, quickly leaping forewords and tackling the purple mouse to the ground, bouncing off it quickly and clubbing it with it's massive furry tail.  
  
The Rattata screeches in pain, but quickly rolls out of the way, and launches itself at the squirrel, biting onto the tail and staying firmly latched on it, the Sentret waving it's tail around trying to free itself of the over grown rodent. The Rattata lets go at the peak of the tail's flail, flying at the wall and quickly and with an unseen agility bounces off the wall, using the added momentum to slam into the squirrel and knock it down on its back. The Sentret is bruised and now with a crimson stained tail, gives up, tired and hurt.  
  
"Sentret. Return. We will have to work hard to beat that rat next time." Wade's voice is bathed in withheld emotions, obviously holding back his anger and his sorrow, the idea of losing to a valley girl like Angel seeming to be humiliating for the jock. "You win Angel, enjoy your victory as long as it lasts, because it will NOT happen again." Wade comments, with a fierce determination, and a surge of power in his voice. He tosses a small crimson red sack to Angel, and strides towards the gate, watching out of the corner of his eye the small pond become swarmed with the water pokemon again. Brian, realizing Wade is going to leave without him hurries after his partner, quickly waving goodbye to Rose and Angel, and pondering when or if steam will come pouring out of Wade's ears.  
  
"Calm down. If we train hard enough we will win next time. Don't worry 'bout it!" Brian says quietly in a soothing tone, trying to calm Wade down. The two male blondes keep walking in silence, Brian sighing quietly and just enjoying the scenery, watching the sun slowly creep below the horizon, and the sky start becoming stained orange and pink. The snow glistened a light peach looking awe-inspiring. "We should start setting up camp. It's going to be freezing tonight apparently."  
  
"Hmph. Fine. I'll set up the tent and you go get some firewood. Make sure to bring enough." Wade ordered, obviously regaining his pride from losing by dominating Brian.  
  
"Uhh. Sure." Brian sauntered off, nervously toying with his navy blue mittens, and decides to try to get his two pokemon to help him. He tosses the two pokeballs out lightly, the white and black Sentret, and the cinnamon Vulpix sit in the snow, obviously bored. "I know that it's prolly going to be no fun and all. But can you two please help me collect firewood so that way we can have a nice warm fire for tonight?"  
  
Both of the pokemon, being newly obtained and not all that loyal yet just hmphed pompously, not willing to do the dirty work of some. human.  
  
"You do realize I'm going to be the one who feeds you, and your food is probably frozen solid, and of course, you must be starving since you've battled a lot today. If I'm alone getting the firewood, it will take a lot more time than if you two powerful and intelligent pokemon helped me. So. Are you sure you two aren't going to help me?"  
  
After Brian's manipulative play of their egos and their stomachs, both pokemon nod quickly, running off to get sticks, logs and twigs. Brian grins to himself, sighing quietly as he brushes snow off a log and picks it up, collecting logs quickly, taking trips back and forth from the camp back out into the wilderness until he collects a grand total of around twenty logs, and a lot of food for the fire in the form of sticks and twigs from Bandit and Blaze's hard work. Brian arranged the fire two feet down wind from the tent, setting up the fire in such a manner that it would catch easily, and go on for a while. "Blaze. Can ya be a dear and start the fire? It'll be a lot easier and faster for you to do it then for me." The Vulpix sighs quietly launching a flame at the fire, the twigs catching quickly and the whole thing burning contentedly almost instantly. "Perfect!"  
  
"Vul Pix, pix vull pix pix!" The cinnamon pokemon said, winning an utterly confused look on Brian's face.  
  
[Y'know, you can just stop being so sugary, Neither Bandit or I are children!"]  
  
"Err. Yeah?" Brian quickly pulled out the mini-computer, and translated what the Vulpix just said, "Sorry! I was just trying to make sure y'all felt appreciated?' Brian quickly said to the two, his nervousness bringing back the accent he accidentally picked up from watching some Jhoto TV shows. He flops down in front of the fire, pulling out some containers containing different kinds of pokechow. "Let's see. Pokechow for Carnivorous dog like pokemon, fire brand, and pokechow for normal rodent pokemon." Brian muttered to himself as he pulls out the mentioned types of pokemon food, pulling out two small pans and holding both pans over the fire for two minutes, pulling them out of the amber flame and pouring the food into bowls for them, putting the appropriate heated food in front of the right pokemon.  
  
"Vulpix!" "Sentret!" [Thanks. We think.]  
  
Brian watches the pokemon eat, watching their reactions, and seeing them actually enjoy the steaming food. He sighs, waiting for them to finish before recalling them into the pokeballs, the crimson glow almost blinding in the low light. He sits alone in front of the fire, sitting on one of the logs that have yet to be thrown in fire, listening to the cries of the Hoothoots, hearing some of them come closer and closer. Brian becomes nervous, hearing a Hoothoot near-by; he quickly jumps up, pulling out the pokeball that contained Bandit. He watches the round Owl pokemon fly into view, obviously enticed by the smell of Pokechow. Wade, hearing the owl come so close, leaps out of the tent.  
  
"I want to catch this pokemon. Buzz off!" Wade demands, a fire in his eyes as he throws out his Poliwag, yelling his order to attack the chocolate brown Hoothoot.  
  
Brian sighs, recalling the Sentret, and walks into the tent, taking off his jacket, boots, gloves and his hat, and begins setting up his sleeping bag, and releasing both pokemon again. He hears the battle outside, but, isn't really interested, he's bound to find out the events soon enough. "Both of your furs are messed up and knotted. I'm going to have to brush you both so your fur doesn't cause you trouble. Allright?" Brian asks, with the mini- computer nearby for quick translations.  
  
"Vulpix! Vull pix vul!" [Fine, but don't brush too hard unless you wanna end up a crispy critter!]  
  
"No problem!" Brian grins quietly, pulling out the brush and watching the pokemon move over closer to him. He collects all the stray furs, untangles the knots making the Vulpix look beautiful and well cared for, his cinnamon fur shining healthily. "What about you Bandit? Do you want your fur combed as well?"  
  
"Sentret, sent ret!" [Fine, but don't get too touchy feely.]  
  
Brian just laughs, finding the sarcastic squirrel amusing, with it's high- pitched voice full of what seems to be power. "Okay, no touchy feely." He watches his starter pokemon move to make room for the zebra-colored pokemon in front of him, he ends up taking more time on Bandit then he did on Vulpix because of the massively long fur. "There! You both look like uber- sexy pokemon models!" Brian says with a chuckle, the two pokemon just giving him an odd look. Brian grins, his blonde hair falling over his left eye, the deep-sea blue eye hidden under the silvery hair. Wade abruptly pulls the tent open, walking in and closing the door quickly taking off his jacket and boots, flopping down on top of his already prepared sleeping bed. "Did you catch the pokemon?"  
  
"Yeah, I caught her. I'm doing pretty well. I managed to catch three pokemon on my first day." Wade says proudly, before continuing after taking a small breath, "Tomorrow you and I should train our pokemon together, so that way not only do their loyalties raise, but so does their power."  
  
"Okay? You'll have to tell me what to do, I only learnt to train by battling."  
  
"No problem." Wade says, taking off his shirt and pants, and crawling into his black sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep, you should do the same."  
  
"Blaze, Bandit do you two want to sleep in or out of your pokeballs?" Brian asked, not wanting to seem cruel to his pokemon, watching both of the pokemon walk over and poke the pokeballs themselves, going in by their own free will. Brian sighs, pulling out his pajamas from his bag, taking off his shirt and pulling a large sweater over his pale thin body. He quickly takes off his pants, pulling the bottoms over, a deep crimson blush staining his cheeks. He quickly crawls into his blue sleeping bag, curling under and falling asleep, drained by the excessive exercise spent during the day. 


	2. Joy, Rats, and all that!

Disclaimer-For those of you who DON'T know, I do NOT own anything. No, I don't even own myself. I'm sold to the devil for thirty-three dollars and thirty-three cents; so if you feel the urge to sue me, think again, the devil has all my money. Unless you want a penny?  
  
Yeah, nothing changed, I'm still poor, I still own jack all, and yeah.  
  
If you're reading this. It means you might have read the previous chapter! WOOHOOO! Thank you!!! I love you soooo much for that, and I'd love ya even more if ya review?  
  
Hint hint.  
  
Here we go again! ~Neon Orange~= Wade's thoughts. %Neon Aqua%= Brian's thoughts. [Neon Peach]=Pokemon Translations.  
  
  
  
Brian woke up with a sigh, looking around at the tent, the little light that pours through showing the sun is about to rise, the shadows of trees and tall grasses dancing on the sides of the tent. He looks around the tent quickly, analyzing his surroundings and still not used to waking up in a place that is not his room, taking a minute for his exact location to sink in. His eyes rest momentarily on Wade, and he starts thinking about the shorter teen he's been told to live with. %Okay. . . Sure he's a bit bossy . . . But he seems pretty nice underneath his pride . . . He'll probably warm up eventually . . .% Brian sighs, getting up and quickly getting dressed into clean boxers, socks, a pair of black baggy pants, a light t-shirt, and a large sweater overtop, not in the mood to dress up. He tugs on his boots over the pure black socks, pulling on his leather jacket and going out of the tent quickly, carrying with him his pokeballs, an extra pair of boxers, a small bowl, a towel and his cleaning supplies.  
  
After moving a far enough distance away from camp, he quickly relieved his bladder, not quite enjoying that aspect of the wilderness. He quickly moves away from that spot, a blush staining his pale features, making his cheeks look like bloodstained snow. After yet again moving a 'safe' distance away, he scoops up some snow into the metal bowl, filling it just a bit over the rim with the fluffy white frigid flakes. "Blaze! Can ya come out for a second?" The fire pokemon came out, sitting on the snow with a bored look on his elegant heart shaped face. "Can you melt the snow in the bowl for me? I need ta brush my teeth?" The pokemon followed the request, melting the snow but not heating it, much to Brian's good fortune. He quickly brushes his teeth, spitting the excess out into the snow, and then requesting the pokemon heats the water. With that water Brian quickly washed his face, and feeling far cleaner, and awake now then he did prior, he walks off in search for a waterfall, or a river. Recalling his pokemon as he strides, listening hard for a source of water. He quickly follows the sound of a river, and quickly stalks over to it, stripping himself of everything but his boxers he shivers as he walks through the frigid weather into the freezing water. He shivers as he walks deeper into the water pushing off the ground with his feet and quickly becomes completely submerged under the white and gray waters. He splashes around in the water for a bit, cleaning himself off, and getting himself ready for the day, before quickly running out of the water and toweling himself dry and changing into the second pair of boxers. He quickly pulls the rest of his clothes on shivering.  
  
His lips quickly grow blue and his hair already turning white and silver from the cold freezing the water to his hair. He stiffly walks back towards the camp, his naturally pale skin much paler, making him look like the walking dead. Unknown to Brian, his staggering stiffness attracts the omnivorous Rattata, the half starved group willing to eat anything, their normal food source of berries run out for the winter. The large group of ten Rattata silently stalks him from behind. When one of the purple rats steps on a twig and snaps it, Brian quickly turns around seeing the vicious rodents.  
  
"Shit." Brian reaches for his pokeballs, quickly changing his mind, realizing that the 10-3 odds would end up not only hurting him, but his pokemon too. He quickly takes off his jacket containing his pokeballs, throwing it up into a tree far out of the Rattata's reaches. "Ha! You may eat me but you WON'T get anything else. Damned rats! But, you'll have to catch me first!" Brian retorts to the silent threat, refusing to give up too easily, he runs in the opposite direction of the rats, determination to NOT die making his muscles work despite how cold and tense they are. The Rattata pack gain slowly on Brian, the tall blonde's long legs working in his benefit, as he leaps up and grabs a high set branch, pulling himself higher into the tree. With a simple squeak, Brian begins to witness the pokemon below him begin to build a chain leading up to him, he frowns in a dark ominous way, a violent and possibly bloody solution coming to mind, but it's the only solution he thinks of. As the Rattata's get higher up closer to him, he leaps off the tree, landing straight on the tower of rats, most of them falling down knocked out, one of them bleeding heavily as the other Rattata's teeth dig across it's skin, sending blood all over all ten of the Rattata's and Brian. "Gross." Brian not wasting much time quickly runs off towards his jacket, jumping up and grabbing it free from the tree and quickly running back to camp, his dark pants masking the now frozen blood. He quickly opens the tent and falls inside, exhausted, frozen, and of course, bloodstained. Wade now waking up by the solid thump Brian makes upon impact with the ground looks startled, seeing the frost, blood and trauma instantly.  
  
"What the fuck happened?" Wade asked, a worried expression on his tanned face as Brian takes off his pants and quickly crawls in his sleeping bag, shaking from shock and the cold.  
  
"I went to get cleaned up . . ."  
  
"And got all bloody and traumatized? Somehow I doubt that. What else happened?"  
  
"I was walking back. I wasn't going quickly because I was cold. So cold. And then I heard something behind me. And there they were. They wanted to eat me. I ran."  
  
"What were there.? Brian. Tell me."  
  
"Ten Rattata. I ended up causing one to have an early demise. I climbed a tree . . . They formed a ladder to get to me, and I jumped on them, causing them to get knocked out, and one of them caused a big gash on another with it's teeth." Brian shivers and shakes, looking like a child a fourth his age. Wade sighs, putting an extra blanket over his new partner.  
  
"It isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. They tried to kill you; you just defended yourself. No one can blame you for doing what you did, you had to live." Wade whispers quietly, trying to sooth the silvery blonde of his distress. Brian, in response to the shock, the cold, and the stress, quickly falls asleep under the mini-mountain of blankets, his body quickly recharging from the undue stresses of that hour. Wade, being the only conscious one of the two, walks out of the tent quietly, starting another fire on his own, using the left over logs from last night, and starts cooking a breakfast for him and Brian, when the other wakes up, knowing that he'd most likely be famished. Wade scrounges through their items, pulling out pancake mix, and a frying pan, and starts cooking pancakes, which, would be an appropriate breakfast. Wade trudged through the instructions slowly, making sure his first meal would be tasty and nutritious, adding in small chopped up cherries. Wade took a five minutes shy an hour just preparing the pancake fluid, five minutes trying to put it on the frying pan, and less time putting the pancakes over the fire, holding the frying pan with one hand, and using a flipper with the other hand. The pancakes slowly brown over the dancing orange flames, Wade flipping them carefully, hoping Brian wakes up soon so his food doesn't go cold.  
  
Meanwhile in the tent, Brian wakes up, his pillow stained by tears, he gets up and quickly changes, escaping from the tent with his jacket and pokeballs, sitting down on the same log as he sat on the night prior. Wade, absorbed in the pancakes, doesn't notice Brian sitting on the log as silent as a Persian. Wade finishes the pancakes, slipping them onto a plate, and walking over to the small area with logs as seats, finally noticing the taller blonde, nearly jumping out of his skin but maintaining a firm hold of the Pancakes. Wade hands Brian a small blue plate, handing him two of the four cherry pancakes, and slides himself next to Brian on another log. They both eat in silence, the only sound made was the scraping of the metal forks on the durable plates. Brian quietly finishes his meal, putting the plate down as quietly as he could.  
  
"I will make every Rattata or Raticate pay for this. I will fight every rat I see, and I will win every time. The moon be my witness. I will not be as weak next time." Brian's voice quivers with determination, he stands up, picking up his plate, getting a large bowl and scooping up snow with it, melting it over the fire and begins washing dishes, an icy cold determination in his eyes, sending chills across the sparsely treed field. He quickly washes the dishes standing up, and putting everything away, Wade and he quickly ripping apart their campground, packing everything and walking towards Cherrygrove quickly. They move at a rate that they are just a few steps shy of jogging, Brian in the lead running away from his problems.  
  
They quickly reach the town; Brian's look as cold and harsh as ice, most of the happy townsfolk of Cherrygrove avoiding getting in his way as the two trainers make their way down the sidewalk towards the Pokecenter. Brian walks through the automatic doors, barely waiting for them to open, handing his pokemon to the Nurse, with few pleasantries spoken.  
  
"How many trainers came by here from Celadon Nurse Joy?" Wade asks, wondering what order they're going through in. "So far? You're the third group; we're still expecting two groups after you. May I speak with you privately for a moment?" Nurse Joy pulls Wade aside, "That young man, your traveling partner . . . He seems mean. Has he abused any pokemon? I'm asking this because we've heard that a tall blonde attacked an innocent trainer's Rattata, the pokemon ran away two days ago. The poor little dear ended up dying from the attack, killed by another Rattata's teeth apparently, or so said the pokemon itself with its dying squeak . . ."  
  
"The Rattata's tried to eat Brian. He had to defend himself. And it happened just this morning, so he's in shock and in a bad mood."  
  
"Did you witness the attack?"  
  
"No, but why would Brian kill a pokemon like that?"  
  
"How would I know? I spend my life healing pokemon, I wouldn't know why anyone has the urge to kill."  
  
"He didn't do it!"  
  
Brian, noticing the stress and anger walks over to the two, over hearing the argument and resisting the urge to use Nurse Joy's long bright pink hair as a noose.  
  
"I didn't do it. Would you like proof of my innocence? Okay here we go. One, it's the beginning of winter, the Rattata that haven't started hibernating yet are beginning to starve and freeze, so they'd attack in groups in order to kill animals for food. Secondly, We can follow the blood trail and see I had to run from a group of Rattata's. Thirdly, you can use a psychic pokemon to go into my memories of that one moment and prove I didn't kill anything unless it was in self-defense. Do you want more proof?" Brian states, sounding very tired and angry.  
  
" . . . Fine. We'll use a Kadabra to probe your mind. If you are lying he will find out." Nurse Joy storms behind her desk, grabbing a pokeball and releasing a Kadabra, the yellow and brown pokemon walking over to Brian putting it's hands on either side of Brian's head.  
  
Then darkness, all Brian can see is a pure lightless, lifeless darkness realm. He tries to move, tries to get away from the void, but is trapped, not only unable to move and see, but unable to feel, or anything that a body can do. He quickly realizes that this void is the astral plane, the one place he cannot escape from: inside his mind. Brian feels something behind him, and then yet another weird feeling ensues, making him feel like his whole mind was being thrown through a sifter, like each little grain was being analyzed and detailed.  
  
Not only did Brian feel vandalized and revealed, but also he felt naked under the probing. Brian's emotions building stronger, becoming more determined to make the invasive search to stop, knowing that the pokemon just could have looked at one single memory rather then all of them. His emotions grow dark, powerful and dangerous.  
  
In the real world where both Nurse Joy and Wade still remain, both Brian and the Kadabra glow with an eerie light. Quickly Brian's glow shifting from a bright cheerful aqua blue into a deep, dark, angry sea-blue looking dark and ominous. The Kadabra happily digs and sifts through almost all of Brian's memories, almost completely done, until it gets blown back across the room crashing hard into the wall by an unseen force, Brian's limp body quickly falling onto the ground with a soft thud, his mind still trapped in the astral plane. Without the power of Kadabra holding him there, Brian's consciousness quickly returns to his body, causing his eyes to slowly flutter open into the harsh realm under the fluorescent lights.  
  
"What did you do to my Kadabra?" Nurse Joy shrieks, running over to her injured pokemon.  
  
"It was going through all of my mind . . . All of it . . . Things from years back. It released emotions. Once the emotions flooded the link, they over powered it. The excess energy sent your offending mind rapist flying across the room." Brian says, his voice sounding dangerously frosty towards the pink haired nurse. "Although, it found out I did not kill the Rattata on purpose, I was defending myself. Now if you would return my pokemon back so I can leave you to have a great day."  
  
Nurse Joy bites her tongue, realizing there is nothing she can do officially, considering Brian did follow every rule there was in the clinic. "Fine. Here is your pokemon. Have a great journey and travel far from here." She strained the far from here, having to swallow her own urge to use her hair as a noose. She quickly hands Brian and Wade their pokeballs, and watch them leave, rushing back to her Kadabra's side to heal the wounded pokemon.  
  
Brian and Wade quickly walk outside of the clinic, walking towards the northern exit of the town, Brian in a particularly mixed up mood, it is only 1 o'clock, and yet he had his mind raped, and was nearly killed. They quickly walk through the small town, feeling the eyes of the townsfolk on them, obviously hearing the rumors and deciding Brian murdered the small Rattata. Not even waiting for the full story, or a court conviction. Brian and Wade quickly exit the village quietly, the eyes not leaving them until they are completely out of the town.  
  
"Let's never return there; there is too many bad memories, and rude people with rude minds and even ruder pokemon lingering on the streets. Let's just move fore wards and on wards and forget what happened here." The eternally optimistic and happy blonde remains determined to try to not be depressing for too long. He pulls out his mini-computer, reading it quickly, finding out what to expect on the upcoming route. "Apparently, there are a huge amount of bug pokemon, Rattata, Pidgey, Bellsprout, and Hoothoots around here, as well as many new trainers ready to show off. There apparently are ledges and cliffs blocking the path in some parts. Well. Let's get on with it, I'm sure we can destroy everyone and everything that gets in our way!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well. Upon suggestion from a wise and experienced source, I've decided ta shorten the chapters, which, also means I'll be able to produce them a lot faster. 


	3. Brats, battles, and time drags by!

Disclaimer-For those of you who DON'T know, I do NOT own anything. No, I don't even own myself. I'm sold to the devil for thirty-three dollars and thirty-three cents; so if you feel the urge to sue me, think again, the devil has all my money. Unless you want a penny?  
  
Yes, Same old disclaimer, cause it fits the job, doesn't it? Well. Thanks all of you who reviewed so far! Well. Without much further annoyance, Boom! ~Neon Orange~= Wade's thoughts. %Neon Aqua%= Brian's thoughts. [Neon Peach]=Pokemon Translations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Brian and Wade storm into the wilderness, not even looking back at the angry little happy town. The tall grasses once again consume anything that resembles society, surrounding Brian and Wade in a sea of light brown grasses covered by puffy fluffs of snow. Small well-trampled trails in the grass show where to go, small signs buried in the grasses impossible to see, yet still pointing the direction towards Violet town. Large clearings show where large pokemon battles took place, the snow melted in some places the ground singed beneath, while clear spears of ice shot out in random directions in others. Brian looks around nervously, kicking one of the larger bolts of ice; knocking it over and watching it explode as it landed. As they walk further, they see a newly cleared patch, a tall, thick pine tree standing in the middle and a young brunette child standing at the end of it, blocking the path.  
  
"You won't get through unless you battle me and win. I'm sure me and my pokemon, especially my Rattata, are more then enough to beat the likes of you!" He yells across the clearing in his still childishly high- pitched voice.  
  
Brian's eyes form a hazardously frosty glare at the mentioning of the dreaded R word, softly pushing Wade back a bit behind him, and he stands across from the young boy pulling off his first pokeball. "Let's play. I hope you don't mind too much if your pokemon burn." Wordlessly and devoid of any show and presentation, Brian releases Blaze, the cinnamon pokemon analyzing the young stuck up brat with its calm ruby eyes.  
  
"Go Ratty!" The child hurls his pokeball, making it look as dramatic as he could with his winter gear restricting movement. The purple pokemon appears on the snow, its curled tail swaying side to side, obviously trying to mimic the calm, collected grace of a Persian, but failing horribly. "Ratty, use your tackle attack!"  
  
"Blaze, use your ember attack, and make sure to not let the little vermin touch you. We don't want you catching fleas, do we?" Brian comments, in a slow drawl, watching the Rattata attempt a pounce at the fox, being sent back flying with the force of the fire shot, making the violet fur become singed with black. "Again. Make the rat Burn . . ." Brian commands, sounding more then slightly psychotic, the two-foot fox shoots another ember, knocking the already burnt Rattata out of consciousness. "Great work Blaze! Now. Do you have any more pokemon to try our patience with?" Brian jeered, the darker side of his personality coming out when around the vile purple rats.  
  
With the crimson flash, the Rattata is removed from the fairly small field; the boy gives a small grin twirling a pokeball on his fingers with a sinister grin on his face. "Well now that you mention it, I might just have something to fight your Vulpix with. Let's see if you can win against my Wooper!" He pushes the pokeball into the air, lifting his foot and kicking it out into the field, the aqua pokemon standing there with an unintelligent grin on its simple features.  
  
"Enough show. Eesh, you're getting really cheesy! Blaze return. Go Bandit." Brian comments, holding the two pokeballs in his hand, watching one pokemon appear as the other disappeared. "You know what to do, just do your best, and let's beat this pest. God, just being around him is making me cheesy and nerdy, finish him off quickly!"  
  
The white Sentret moves so it stands on all four, its tail straight up with a small little bend in it, looking like a zebra print periscope, it's ears standing up and pointing at the water pokemon, looking like a bug's antenna. It swiftly charged at its opponent, striking out the feet from under the slower Wooper like a bowing ball to a pin. The Wooper reacts quickly, squirting a blast of water at the ground, pushing off far enough to land on the Sentret's back, destroying the momentum of the attack. The periscope like tail swings powerfully, sending the Wooper flying into the tree.  
  
"Does EVERYTHING ignore that massive tail on Sentret's ass? Honestly." The Sentret crawls back up, standing on its long tail looking down at the light blue pokemon, watching it struggle to get up with out any arms. Bandit, enraged from being stepped on, pushes off with his tail, flying at the Wooper and sending the water pokemon hard into the tree again. Then the brutal nature of the raccoon like pokemon came into focus, the white Sentret slamming his tail into Wooper over and over again, the small fishy pokemon letting out whimpers with each slam.  
  
"Stop it! Wooper return! Your pokemon fight dirty and dangerously! You shouldn't let them use their natural abilities and teach them proper attacks!" The short trainer squeals, Brian not even listening to the child.  
  
"Your pokemon shouldn't let their guard down in battle. Be happy my Bandit doesn't have any sharp blades. Else we'd be having a tasty filet of Wooper right now." Brian's voice holding frost and a frigid cold tone in it. "Now send out your next pokemon if you have any, I'm afraid you're blocking our way and I'm eager to go to Violet to play with Falkner."  
  
"Fine. But my Pidgey will win! I'm sure of it! He will make your pokemon pay for hurting Wooper and Rattata!" Throwing out his last pokeball, a tiny looking Pidgey, the child holds his chin up high, trying to remain calm. "Pidgey, you know what to do. Show this pompous bastard how real pokemon fight."  
  
The small feather duster flies into the air far more quickly then Rose's did, circling above the Sentret, flapping its wings quickly releasing a small twister of air, launching it at the raccoon. The Sentret doesn't even see it coming, spinning in the small windstorm for a second, being sent back flying into the same tree that the Wooper crashed into, barely remaining conscious. The Sentret quickly tries leaping into the air at the Pidgey, its tail sweeping dangerously like a club at the bird. The bird just launches another gust, sending the winterized pokemon crashing into the tree, and then quickly falling down to the ground, cuts dance across the hidden skin, staining the snow white fur red. Obviously, the branches of the tree holding a dangerous sharp quality to them.  
  
"Return Bandit! You did great... Blaze, this battles outcome is up to you!" Throwing out the pokeball containing the rested Vulpix, Brian crosses his fingers, hoping for a pleasant outcome.  
  
The bird repeats its gust attack, sending the dangerous bursts of wind at the fox. The fox, seeing the mini-twister, quickly leaps out of the way, the twister picking up snow and flying right at Brian and Wade who are forced to jump out of the way. The Vulpix realizing it has no chance in the open ground quickly leaps up the tree, becoming invisible because of the thickness of the branches. In retaliation the Pidgey sends gust after gust at the tree, hoping to blow Blaze out. Pine needles fly in circles as the Pidgey quickly flies around the tree flapping powerfully to cause the windstorms. Too quickly, flying into the storm of needles it created for itself, cuts start crossing all over its body as it continues to franticly search for the illusive fox. The Vulpix, sensing the Pidgey's moment of weakness, jumps on the branch it is standing on, creating a gap in the branches, launching a fireball at the Pidgey, and then quickly leaping away to another branch. The fireball crashes into the stronger Pidgey, who, becoming enraged goes faster, and blows harder tiring quickly at the massive flow of energy it's exerting.  
  
True to it's nature, the fox pokemon uses it's wits to win the battle, hiding in the tree letting the bird pokemon kill itself before making it's own strike. The Pidgey, exhausted from the massive energy flow wasted at the futile attempts of blowing down a tree, accidentally moves too close to the tree, close enough that the small dog-like pokemon leaps out of the tree with some chance of landing on the bird, it's six tails flowing in the air behind it like a crimson cape. But the bird is still not slow enough for the Vulpix to actually hit it. Blaze falls down and crashes into a mound of snow, looking like a glowing stain of blood in the snow. The Pidgey quickly dives at the trapped Vulpix, the feather duster becoming a feather rocket in a matter of seconds, aiming for the red spot among the white. Blaze looks up quickly, seeing it's opponent flying it him dangerously. He opens his mouth, sending a fresh wave of fire at the feather rocket, engulfing it in flames and blinding it enough to make it miss its target by mere centimeters. Blaze takes use of his advantage, lunging at and gnawing on the bird with his small searing hot teeth. Blood leaks from the bite wounds, leaking down Blaze's chin, and staining the snow, the Pidgey screeching loudly as it struggles to maul Blaze with its talons.  
  
"Pijii!!!!!" The bird shrieks in pain, anger, and defiance. ((A/n I would translate it. But I don't see a point in translating pure vulgarity.)) Pointless energy loss, the Vulpix remains in advantage, gnawing on the bird, the shrieks becoming more frenzied and less coherent, obviously in amazing amounts of pain.  
  
"Call back your pokemon already! Its shrieks really are becoming rather annoying." Brian comments, trying to maintain a cool façade to the younger child, the sounds of pain echoing through him making him feel vulnerable, weak, and cruel. "You're being inhumane to your pokemon! They don't deserve this! If I were a gym leader I would take away your badge within a breath!" Brian's comment comes out as a hiss, the shrieks growing quiet quickly as the blood drains from the small bird.  
  
"I will NOT call back my Pidgey! I know it can beat that damned dog of yours!" Not a good thing to say to a stressed blonde, especially not one who's in semi-control of a fox that shoots fire out.  
  
"Okay. This match is over, your bird is unable to play, now either throw out a NEW pokemon, or, we'll have Kentucky fried kid, OR you give me the money you owe me and my dear friend and I will be on our way." Brian boldly walks across the field, bending down and picking up both pokemon the Pidgey and the Vulpix, walking over quickly to the younger child. "Don't forget, no matter how shitty you treat your pokemon, Karma will repay you. You will pay for this, even if I'm the fucking Grim Reaper for it. Now, take back your pokemon, heal it. Give me my money, and get the fuck out of my sight." The tall blonde looks demonic, standing there his hand becoming blood stained from the bleeding bird, his eyes holding a pure frozen anger in them, his complete aura demanding you do as he says.  
  
"Fine. But you'll pay for treating me like a little kid! I'm old and mature and I know how to raise pokemon better then you do!" With that, the little child returns his pokemon to its pokeball without any sort of congratulations or any statements. He quickly delves out a small fraction of money, throws it down at Brian's feet and runs off quickly, obviously worried that the older trainer would hurt him.  
  
"I hate little brats..." Brian comments, returning his Vulpix to her pokeball. He turns to Wade, watching the other trainer walk across the battle-scarred field and towards the path. "I've decided that I do not like children. They must be stabbed." Brian puts emphasis on the word not, as he moves behind Wade following the grassy path.  
  
"Yeah. He was mean to his pokemon. But it's none of our business Brian, stay out of it."  
  
"Stay out of it?! How can I stay out of it when he's causing his pokemon to unjustly suffer?" Brian says, his voice sounding shocked at Wade's comment.  
  
"Maybe he has a softer side that you just can't see! Quit assuming you know everything! Maybe the pokemon LIKE battling harshly like that."  
  
"Why would they?!" Brian ignorantly protests, crossing his arms across his chest, looking down and making sure his steps fall into Wade's footprints, not wanting his feet to become cold and covered in snow.  
  
"There isn't any point arguing, it's obvious both of our minds are set. Let's just keep going. I'm going to fight in the next trainer battle." He comments, his voice going authoritative.  
  
"Humph. Fine, but I get to choose if I get the next wild pokemon." Brian just watches the never-changing ground as they walk step after step, minute after minute, hell, if you asked Brian, hour after hour. After all that time by, Brian caught a glimpse of Wade's watch, realizing they only left an hour and forty five minutes ago, including the time spent in the battle. "Time should be sent flying. This is tedious." 


	4. Two things new mean goodbye to one thing...

Disclaimer- I don't own you. I don't own Pokemon, and quite obviously, I don't have any money. If I did, I'd be at the mall right now buying Christmas presents for my friends. So please, don't sue me. I'm cute and blonde, the only way I can pay you is with pleasure ^_~. Rawr!  
  
Yay! New disclaimerness! I feel so proud of myself. Now, who wants to help congratulate me? Rawr? Lol. Umm yeah! Nothing new to talk about! If you're reading this far, I LOVE YOU!  
  
~Neon Orange~= Wade's thoughts. %Neon Aqua%= Brian's thoughts. [Neon Peach]=Pokemon Translations.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The blonde pair walked all day, encountering only one other trainer, which Wade easily beat. The sky darkened, and the sun plunged off the horizon, leaving nothing but the starry sky as they continue walking, too stubborn to stop walking until they at least reach some form of half way point. Brian, still only having two pokemon sighed boredly on many occasions, not a large one for walking and seeing the same repetitive brush of grass. But because of their daylong walk, they were too fatigued to see the moonlight catch on a particularly large web, too fatigued to see their upcoming troubles before it was too late. So they kept walking in the straight line, right into the Spinarak's web. So here they are now, Trapped in the sinister Spinarak's web, trying to reach for their pokeballs, but stuck in the sticky web and just out of reach. The winter-colored Spinarak itself is just sitting in the corner of the web, waiting for its hunger to kick in. Unlike most Spinarak, this one's body is nearly see-through, looking like a mixture of ice, and frozen moonlight.  
  
Brian continually struggles to grab his pokeballs, his finger only an inch away from the buttons, but that inch still painfully far. Brian blinks, getting an idea, not a very plausible one, but an idea all the same. His right leg was still free of the Spinarak's web, he stretches his leg over to Wade's waist, careful to not knock the pokeballs off of his belt, and softly tapped the activation button on the pokeball, Hoothoot exploding out of the Pokeball free from the web. Wade being the proud, strong jock, struggled too much, too quickly in the beginning of the capture and had already fallen asleep, drained of energy.  
  
"Listen here Hoothoot! You have to peck at the web around me; Wade is a bit. unable to do anything so it'd be pointless to free him first. It'd waste valuable time. Hurry!" Brian orders, nervously watching as the Spinarak comes towards Wade and him, the bug obviously realizing the prey is about to be freed. The owl quickly frees Brian, and quickly starts cutting the web around Wade, Brian stepping back and pulling out the pokeball containing Blaze. Releasing the fire pokemon, he gets an evil grin on his face, "Blaze! Ember!"  
  
Fire lights up the air around them, flying straight for the poor little bug, hitting it directly in the abdomen causing it to fall off it's own web, screeching in pain. "Again!" More fire erupted from the fox's mouth, and more screeching echoes as an effect. "Teehee! Booyaka! I'm gonna catch you Spinarak!" Brian tosses a pokeball at the Spinarak, watching it make the ball sway from side to side, fighting to be free from the enclosed sphere. All in vain, after three large attempts to break free, the pokemon stays in the ball. "Booyaka!" with that small cry of euphoria, Brian quickly grabs the ball, names the pokemon "Arachnia", a pathetic name, but the only one he could come up with. He hides the pokeball in his pocket before Wade could wake up, planning on having a bit of.amusement when Wade realizes how many pokemon Brian has. He walks towards his sleeping friend, kneeling next to the Hoothoot at Wade's side.  
  
"Wade, sleep isn't becoming of you, you don't look angelic when you sleep you look weak." Brian coldly mutters to himself, softly slapping Wade's face, watching his eyes quickly burst open. "Well well, it would appear that sleeping beauty has finally woken up. Have a good sleep?" Blaze boredly comes over and sits next to Brian, his cinnamon tails swaying in the soft breeze.  
  
"What happened to the Spinarak, and why is Hoothoot out?" Wade says groggily, still half asleep.  
  
"What Spinarak? When you fell down asleep your pokeball went off and Hoothoot appeared. I guess you must have had a bad dream." Brian says, a grin on his face. "But you're awake now. Let's go and make our way to Violet." The two trainers recall their pokemon, and start walking towards Violet town, one of them ignorant of the other's plot.  
  
As they continue walking, and the sun creeps higher into the sky, making it shift from Red, pink and orange to a brilliantly cheery blue, they hear a quiet song blowing on the wind. The song itself sounding solemn, and almost religious, but devoid of any words beyond. 'Bellsprout'? Brian stops in his tracks, listening intently to the song, a grin dancing on his features.  
  
"Wade! Wade! Can you please follow me? Please?" Brian nearly begs his whole body lit up with euphoric glee.  
  
"What? Oh, of course!" Wade responds, sounding far too sugary and happy.  
  
But, naïve Brian doesn't pick up the falsified sugar, and with a quick chirpy "Kay!" he runs out of the track, running through deep snow, his black shoes getting snow in them but him not really caring as he runs towards the melody, the solemn tone becoming louder and louder.  
  
"No more dealing with that wimp! I'm going to be the champion!" With that comment, Wade doesn't run after Brian. But instead, like the good little self-obsessed jock he is, he sprints in the direction of Violet, eager to become self contained and all-powerful.  
  
Blindly believing Wade's behind him, Brian pulls out his mini- computer, trying to understand the lyrics that the Bellsprout's singing, but even the mini-computer doesn't understand the song. As Brian rushes towards the clearing he slows down, careful to not disrupt the Bellsprout until their song ends. He peeks through the grasses, seeing the winter- colorized Bellsprout standing alone, stabbing the ground with his roots, and then shooting seeds into the holes, the snow swept away from where he stands. As his song finishes, he stops seeding, standing alone in the center of the freshly seeded area, now rooting himself into the ground to absorb some moisture. The Bellsprout looks like a frozen bolt of ice, instead of its usual brown, yellow and green coloring, its bell like head is a pale powder blue color, its body a snow-white and it's leaves a silvery blue, making them look iced over. Brian quickly realizes that this is his one chance; he releases his Vulpix, not yet willing to release his secret pokemon.  
  
The only non-winterized pokemon in his collection prowls silently throughout the brush, creeping behind the Bellsprout. Then when it deemed to be the right time leaping out of its grassy hiding places, pouncing on the thin, deeply rooted grass pokemon. "Blaze. You know what to do!"  
  
And the fire pokemon did indeed know what to do, launching flames at the thin plant. "Ahh, type advantages, could things be any better?" Without further ado, Brian threw one of the pokeballs, a proud grin dancing on his pale features. The Bellsprout under Blaze disappears in a crimson glow, only to reappear after a few seconds; the empty pokeball then hovers and returns back to Brian. "Feisty. Let's try this again Blaze!" Blaze blandly launches another shot of fire, knowing full to well that the fire is devastating for the grass offender. Brian retries the capture, throwing the pokeball at the Bellsprout, crossing his pale, black glove-covered fingers in a vain attempt to modify luck.  
  
The Bellsprout stayed in a little longer this time, coming close to the three-second limit, but bursting out all the same. Yet again, the used pokeball returns to Brian, who now gets a determined, almost pitiful, look on his face. "Blaze! Again!" The Vulpix, tired of using Ember predictably, leaps quickly, nearly disappearing and uses its bite attack, gnawing on the stick-like stem quickly. "Third luck better be the charm!" Brian dropkicks the ball, sending it flying at the Bellsprout. "Stay this time! STAY!" Brian amusedly demands from the pokemon, each of his ten fingers crossed, and the statement 'third luck is the charm' rang true, the Bellsprout remains in the pokeball.  
  
"Yes. Now I have four pokemon to Wade's three! But.where did Wade go?" No, I didn't forget to mention to what Wade was doing as Brian battled the Bellsprout, Wade just wasn't there. "Wade?" Brian stands up, picking up his pokeball, naming the Bellsprout 'Ice Bell' and deciding to leave Vulpix out. "Let's go find him. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far." Brian quickly retraces his steps, the Fox pokemon staying on top of the snow as they quickly run towards the path where they left Wade. As they bound out of the bushy grass they see the path to Violet. Deserted.  
  
"Wade?" Brian's voice sounds worried, and almost childish. "Blaze? Let's keep running? Maybe he thought we left him and is trying to find us further up the path?" %Yeah, real likely you baka, he left you! You are going to have to go solo, even if it means ignoring traditions and culture! %  
  
"Vul, Pix Vul! Pix pix Vullllp!" Blaze drawls, Brian quickly translates with his mini-computer. [Idiot, he left you! His scent and footsteps shows that he ran!]  
  
"It's not my fault. I didn't expect Wade to be so rude. But there is one way we can go solo while following traditions, but either way we have to catch up with him." Brian comments, remembering reading how most fire type pokemon were hot heads.  
  
"Vul vul. Pix Vulp, Vul Pix pix Vul!" Blaze's drawling voice comments, being translated immediately after. [Fine fine. We'll do what you want, but don't be too pathetic!]  
  
"Way to be sweet and caring about my feelings, great to see you care!" Brian jokingly comments back, starting to jog quickly towards Violet town, the sky becoming increasingly blue as they run further and further.  
  
"Vulpix." [Whatever.] Quickly running after Brian, both of them run following the curving path, Footsteps becoming increasingly freash as they run non-stop, and nearly silently, save Brian's panting later in the run.  
  
"Remind . . . Me . . . To . . . Never . . . Run . . . After . . . Getting . . . No . . . Sleep." Brian pants, still running, pushing himself farther and farther, faster and faster, Blaze running just behind him, only now slowly, and softly panting. "Return." Within a blink, he returns his pokemon, still running, desire for certainty pushing him forewords. He isn't the type to give up, even if his body is screaming at him, his muscles ache, his breath runs from him, and his vision slowly clouds. Shaking his head he continues to run, a silhouette on the blindingly white trail coming into view. Renewed determination shoves Brian into over- drive, sending him to the peak of his limits, rocketing towards the shadowy form. And just like a bat out of hell, Brian leaps, crashing into the form, not even looking directly at it.  
  
"How could you leave me just like that? You have no manners! No care for tradition! You're worthless! Fine! If you wish to leave this partnership, we have to have the ceremonial battle! And I'll SO make you PAY for your rudeness!" Brian speed talks, pushing himself off the form beneath him.  
  
"Uhh.? Who the hell are you? I never met you let alone left you?" questions the stranger's voice, Brian blushing a deep crimson as he realized he just attacked the wrong person.  
  
"Oh. Shit! I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else, I've been running quickly hoping to catch up to them, so I thought you were them in the whole entire rage thing, and yeah. I'm really sorry!" Brian flopping down on the ground tired, embarrassed, and angry.  
  
"Next time, don't pounce at people you don't know. Be careful in the future. I could have been a ravenous psycho!" The person pushes up off the ground, looking less and less like Wade now that Brian pays attention. For the obvious things, he has black hair, is taller then even Brian, and looks around seventeen or eighteen, and looks far more muscular then Wade.  
  
"You sound to perky about the psycho bit. Are you sure you're not going to brutally murder me with a psychotic malice?" Brian grins, pretending to cower from the taller and older trainer.  
  
"Well, it does sound like a fun idea . . . What's your name?"  
  
"I knew it! You ARE a psychopath!"  
  
"You crashed into me, the least you can do is tell me your name."  
  
"Kill sport! My name's Brian, and I'm from Celadon. Oh! And presently I'm on a quest to MURDER my 'partner'" Comments Brian, the sarcasm on the word partner dripping dangerously. ((Okay! Spell check told me "I are from Celadon" is grammatically correct. Should I be scared?))  
  
"Okay? My name's Scott! And I'm from Cinnabar, before it got destroyed, but my home right now is in Goldenrod!" Scott grinned, looking down at Brian, obviously standing at around 6'5.  
  
"Do you have any pokemon like Tauros or Miltank that could like, make us catch up with Wade so I can kill him?"  
  
"Yeah! I actually have a Rapidash! They were bred from my father's Rapidash, so they're pretty powerful."  
  
"Cool! May I borrow it?" Brian says, aiming level 10 puppy dog eyes at Scott. "Please?"  
  
"No! Not unless I come with you! How do I know you won't steal my pokemon?" Scott replies, grinning. "Plus! You don't know how to control my Rapidash!"  
  
"Bastard! Fine! Come with me! Let's go catch the meanie!"  
  
"Meanie? Could you get any more childish?"  
  
"I could kick you in the shins. Let's go!" With that final chirp, Scott releases his Rapidash, the fire from the mane, tail, and just above the hooves make the snow look like it's stained rose. Scott quickly gets onto his pokemon; Brian looks nervously at the two. "Help me up?" Reaching for and grabbing Scott's hand, Brian pulls and is pulled up onto the flaming horse pokemon.  
  
"Let's go Dasher!" Scott whispers into the pokemon's ear, and the pokemon quickly rushes down the path, barely touching the ground. As the pokemon goes faster and faster Brian quivers, not quite used to the speed, clutching onto Scott for dear life.  
  
"I don't want to dieeee!!!!" Brian nearly screams, the pokemon going faster and faster, becoming nothing but a burning blaze that oddly didn't burn the two. Almost as quickly as they accelerated, they slowed down, a person in their path. To be more precise a short person with familiar sandy blonde hair was standing in the path, moving incredibly slow from the point of view from on top of the speedy Rapidash.  
  
"That's Wade! Slow down please! I gotta follow through with the ceremony!" Brian asks, the horse pokemon stopping 10 feet behind Wade, snorting indignantly, catching Wade's attention. Brian lightens his grip on Scott and slides off, finally fully letting go of the taller man. "Y'know Wade, leaving your partner behind is rather rude. Since you appear to not want to be my partner, we'll just have to follow through with the fun fun ritual. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"  
  
"This will be childishly easy. Incase you've forgotten, YOU have two pokemon, and I have four pokemon! Yeah! I caught one after I left you! Not only that, but your main pokemon has type advantage going against it, and you just have no chance! Why try?"  
  
"Because, I have four pokemon Wade. But, since I'm not a cheap idiot, I'll only use three pokemon on you. This battle will be a three on three pokemon match, Scott will be the referee!" Brian says snidely, grinning at the look on Wade's face as he announces the two other pokemon. "Let's play!"  
  
"Kakuna!"  
  
"Arachnia! Aww, how cute! We both have bug pokemon to play with now! But the tragic thing is. Your pokemon can't move fast enough to stop mine!"  
  
Wade swats at the air, obviously turning down Brian's idea, "Ah, quit assuming things Brian! I evolved this Kakuna from a wee little Weedle! As you can see, it is full well able to stop your pokemon!"  
  
The Kakuna stands still however, pure white and almost invisible against the snow the Kakuna remains still and motionless watching the crystalline spider.  
  
"Poison Sting!" Both trainers cry to their pokemon, stingers of white light go flying at the other bug, both hitting the rival stingers and pointlessly crashing out of existence. "String shot!" Both shoot sticky webs, and both crash webs connect to each other, becoming a dangerous dragline if used properly.  
  
"Arachnia cut the web and quickly shoot more stingers!" In one fluid movement, the Spinarak shoots the stingers, effectively cutting the thread and crashing into the cocoon. "Again!" Another volley aimed and hit, the white Kakuna too slow to launch another attack, still trying to cut the thread. Hit after hit, sting after sting. The battle looks won. "Yeah! Come on, you can do it, let's win!"  
  
But fate, or luck, or some strange mixture of the two seems to be against Brian on this fateful November morning. A blinding white line erupts from the Kakuna, and a Beedrill emerges with a loud buzzing noise.  
  
"Can I say shit during a match, or is it not proper etiquette?" Brian asks rhetorically, realizing this brings a whole new set of problems. "String shot! Slow that thing down enough to give us an advantage!" Brian shouts, hoping the newly formed Beedrill won't be able to act immediately. But Lady Luck screws Brian yet again, the Beedrill flitters its wings powerfully, flying off the ground and into the air, becoming almost invisible and almost impossible to hit. "Nia! Aim ahead of the whining noise Beedrill's wing makes when flying!" The shot of nearly invisible thread leaps into the air, catching onto the bee, and instead of entangling it, merely sticking to it.  
  
"Uhh.? Climb up the string! When you see it clearly, try to entangle the stingers!"  
  
The see-through she-spider leaps up, and quickly climbs so it's just 5 feet from the air-borne bee. It releases another blast of sticky thread, lassoing and trapping the stingers so they're unable to cut the ropes, or sting the spider. The Spinarak climbs up on top of the Beedrill's back, instincts kicking in on how to kill and injure the larger pokemon.  
  
The Spider circles around the pokemon quickly, leaving a thin, translucent thread, pinning the wings down to the bugs body then once that was completed, moving onto the head of the pokemon, causing the bee to fall into a dive, flying down at the ground head first. The spider releases yet another thread of silk into the air, the wind catching it and actually letting her float gently down to the ground, while the bee crashes in an explosion of snow. ((Authors note! Real spiders do this in real life. So I thought I could exploit that fact and make Arachnia do it.))  
  
"Return Beedrill. Go Hoothoot!" Wade throws out Hoothoot, and Brian blinks, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"In that case! Return Spinarak! Go Vulpix!" The pokemon switch quickly, the crystalline spider disappearing with a crimson glow, and the Vulpix appearing in one. "Burn it quickly!"  
  
"Hoothoot, Fly up into the air! Then make sure it doesn't see you and DIVE!"  
  
The two pokemon watch each other, the Hoothoot quickly gaining altitude. The Vulpix shoots flames, anticipating an easy victory. The burning embers just fly by easily, not hitting anything except the frigid air. The bird pokemon dives down at Blaze, crashing into the Vulpix before it had a chance to shoot more fire. And before the Vulpix could gnaw on the bird, Hoothoot quickly flies up and away again, diving down after each ember shot. ((Gnaw is SUCH a cool word. Say it with me! GNAW! It's sooo erotic! ~ Laughs and gets back to the story~))  
  
"Come on Blaze! You can KICK THE HOOTHOOT'S ASS!" Brian cheers, watching the skylight up with fire again. Then, in the same repetitive tactic the Hoothoot came crashing down like a comet, hitting Vulpix, and bringing it closer to the edge of unconsciousness. "We get the picture, and let me just say this. We are not amused. Blaze return. You did your best!" Brian calls back the pokemon before it can be seriously injured, pulling out the pokeball containing Bandit. "Kayos, This time! Go Bandit!"  
  
The White and black squirrel-like pokemon appears, standing tall on it's tail looking up at the Hoothoot. The bird dives down at the Sentret, looking like a falling rock. "Batters up!" Brian shouts out across the field, and Bandit swings in an arc down, slamming the Hoothoot into the ground. The pokemon then uses its tail like a bat, in it's favorite manner it slams the poor bird over and over again.  
  
"Hoothoot return! Go Sentret!"  
  
"Y'know, you should be more original with their names!" Brian chirps.  
  
"Fuck you." With that cute little exchange, the two friendly Sentret eyed each other, being friends in the wild they didn't really want to fight. "Sentret POLVERIZE THE WEAKLING!"  
  
"Sen! Tret! SENTRET!" [No! Never! He's my friend!] ((Ugh ~Drowns in cheese~))  
  
"Sentret! I'm your master, fight the weakling so we can go on already!"  
  
And then the Sentret beamed at Wade, a glowing Sentret-y smile that seemed so dangerous it scared Brian. "Tret sen? Sentret Sen Tret Sen?" [Or what? How can you make me do anything?] "Both pokemon are unwilling therefore unable to battle! Brian has two pokemon left, Wade has one left!" Scott calls; being the referee his call was final.  
  
"Bandit Return, way to go!"  
  
"Sentret return. We'll talk about your insolence later."  
  
"Go Arachnia!"  
  
"Poliwag!"  
  
"Poison sting!"  
  
"Bubble!" The Poliwag releases the bubble storm again; the bubbles hover in mid air, drifting towards the spider with a dangerous feel to them. The stingers fly from Arachnia, flying dangerously through the Bubbles, with the intent of popping them. Intent, but the real effect of the shot was the stingers ricocheting back at the spider who sent them, causing it to become pinned to the ground by the sharp spikes, thankfully immune to her own venom. The bubbles finally reach Arachnia, popping and releasing high- pressured air at her, knocking her back causing large gashes to form from her body dragging and ripping against the stingers.  
  
A clear water-like blood leaks from Arachnia's body, hitting the ground and melting a hole in the snow. "It'd appear to be highly acidic and venomous. Arachnia, return! The Poliwag was just too strong." The spider returns to her pokeball, Brian pulling out his last chance for victory. "Ice Bell, whether this battle will be lost or won is up to you!" Brian tosses out his last pokemon, the frosty Bellsprout. The two Grass and Water pokemon glare angrily across the battlefield at each other, determination to prove themselves flooding their eyes. "Ice Bell uses your vine whip!"  
  
The Poliwag releases another volley of bubbles, all of which get popped and absorbed by the rapidly growing vine coming from Ice's round mouth. The vine pulls back quickly, too short to reach the Poliwag.  
  
"Use growth!" The Bellsprout quickly complies; quickly growing three times it's normal size, becoming seven feet tall. "Vine whip!" And once again the silver vine goes flying across the field, only now a foot in circumference and far longer. It surged around the pathetically puny Poliwag, and constricted, before tossing it harshly at the ground with an audible thud, and with that, Poliwag was out of the battle and unconscious.  
  
"Poliwag is unable to battle! Ice Bell and Brian are the winners!" Scott declared, grinning widely at Brian.  
  
"Sexcellent! Now pay up Wade!" Brian grins proudly catching the small bundle of money tossed at him. "Feel free to leave now!"  
  
"Freak." Wade just mutters as he storms off, heading towards violet with a very vulgar problem.  
  
"Well as fun as that was." Brian mutters, "Let's not do it again for the next while. So. Scott where are you headed off to?"  
  
"Anywhere really, I'm just after collecting every single type of Fire pokemon there is, so I should travel far and wide to see them all."  
  
"Ugh, so you're going to be obsessed with Fire Pokemon and call really ugly Magcargo cute and adorable? How. Creepy."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Magcargo!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." %*@%*#*%$*%%%*@%*#*%$*%%%*@%*#*%$*%%%*@%*#*%$*%%*@%*#*%$*%%%*@%*#*%$*%%  
  
End of chapter four! Booyaka! Love ya'll! Well Y'know, I'd love you forever if you REVIEW?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?! 


End file.
